Feliz Cumpleaños, Hurón
by Sweet Knight
Summary: En su cumpleaños número diecisiete, Draco Malfoy se siente herido y humillado; Pues Hermione Granger le había herido brutalmente. ¿Que hará está para remediar el daño ya hecho? ¿Caerá rendida a los pies de ese hurón oxigenado? ¡Entren, lean y entérense!


**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter NO me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes o hechizos. Tan solo se me atribuye la escritura, tanto si es buena como si NO._

**Summary**_: En su cumpleaños número diecisiete, Draco Malfoy se siente herido y humillado; Pues Hermione Granger le había herido brutalmente. ¿Que hará está para remediar el daño ya hecho? ¿Caerá rendida a los pies de ese hurón oxigenado? _

**D**raco **M**alfoy y **H**ermione **G**ranger.

* * *

><p><strong>By: S<strong>_weet _**K**_night_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feliz Cumpleaños, Hurón.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era Cinco de Junio y en Hogwarts parecía un día normal antes de irse a vacaciones. Todo funcionaba como era debido, las personas iban de un lado a otro de clase en clase, habían bajado a desayunar con puntualidad, cumplían con sus deberes de estudiantes y … En la mesa de Slytherin un alboroto era armado.

– ¡He dicho que se callen, YA! – vocifero un rubio, rojo de la exasperación.

Draco Malfoy, había tenido incluso que levantarse de su cómodo asiento en el Gran Comedor, para calmar el bullicio que revoloteaba a su alrededor. ¡Por Merlín, ¿Que le pasaba a esa gente?, ¿Acaso se habían vuelto completamente locos? !

– Pero Draco... – fue Pansy la que se atrevió a cuestionarlo, incluso en el estado en que el aludido se encontraba - ¡Hoy hay que festejar! ¡No todos los días es tu cumpleaños después de todo!

El heredero de los Malfoy soltó un bufido de indignación, e hizo ademán de hacer silencio. – ¡ ¿Acaso planeas que todo el mundo se entere, eh Pansy? - inquirió con desdén inyectado en la voz.

– ¿Tiene algo de malo? – preguntó Millicent, mirándolo como si estuviera demente.

– ¿Que si tiene algo de malo, dices? ¡Claro que lo tiene! – respondió, a regañadientes, volviendo a sentarse en donde anteriormente lo había estado.

Daphne lo miró de mala gana y prácticamente le tiro con ferocidad un obsequio en la cara. – ¡Daphne! ¿A ti que te pasa?

– ¿A mi que me pasa? ¡Por Merlín, Draco, nosotros deberíamos preguntarte eso a ti! – alegó la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos.

– Si... – La apoyó Pansy, haciendo un puchero – ¡Y nosotros que tan emocionados estabamos por ti!

Draco rodó los ojos y se llevo la zurda a la cien.

¿Porqué demonios tenían todos que haberlo recordado? … Bueno, era el Príncipe de las serpientes, era de esperarse pero, esta vez, sentía que no había nada que celebrar. Era su cumpleaños numero diecisiete, a partir de ese día, era libre de utilizar magia fuera del colegio, podría hacer su examen de aparición, y todo el mundo se alegraba por ese festejo.

Pero el no. Porque justamente cumplir diecisiete años significaba tres cosas:

**Numero uno**, envejecía un poco más.

**Numero dos**, implicaba más responsabilidades.

**Y finalmente número tres**: ¡¿Que tenían de bueno las dos anteriores?

Las había incluso ordenado en lista, y aunque sus amigos dijeran que era un completo amargado, el insistía en que tenía sus razones, y sin embargo ahora Daphne le arrojaba en la cara, ¡A **ÉL**! ¡A él que era un Malfoy!, su obsequio de cumpleaños.

_¿Acaso Hogwarts había enloquecido?_

Se levanto con elegancia de su asiento y los miró a todos con superioridad, llevando consigo en manos el regalo de la rubia – Me voy. Y espero no sigan divulgando el asunto …

Al decir aquello, los fulmino con la mirada y se marchó de ese lugar. Abrumado, surcó los pasillos del castillo, las cosas no andaban muy bien en … su día. Trataba de esconder el regalo debajo de su túnica, justo cuando un peculiar sonido le llamó la atención.

Provenía de una de las aulas que se encontraban cerca de ahí, así que decidió echar un vistazo. Entre abrió la puerta de aquel salón, y observó como una silueta femenina dormía tranquilamente. Sonrió de manera maliciosa, al menos podría molestar a alguien.

Se acerco con malas intenciones entre manos, dejo el regalo de Daphne en una de las butacas y se fue acercando a la chica -que al parecer era castaña-, llegó atrás de ella y por fin la reconoció.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Hermione Granger. Que dormía profundamente, y digamos que Draco nunca imaginó que la sabelotodo insufrible roncara algunas veces, la sonrisa que había permanecido entre sus labios se ensanchó, y divertido, pesó en algo que pudiera asustarla.

Se agachó para quedar a la altura de la butaca en donde se encontraba recargada y le descubrió el rostro de aquellos alborotados cabellos castaños. Y entonces la vio … Dormía con tranquilidad, y su cara se le asimiló a la de una muñeca de porcelana, una perfecta muñeca de porcelana. De sonrosadas mejillas y labios carmesí, que llevaba los preciosos ojos miel cerrados y acunaba su perfecto rostro entre sus manos.

_Simplemente se veía hermosa._

Un momento … ¡¿En que demonios estaba pensando?, ¡Se trataba de Hermione Granger, sabelotodo insufrible, sangre sucia, hija de muggles y ratona de biblioteca! ¡Él no tenía esa clase de pensamientos con ella! ¡Simplemente NO!

Sacudió su cabeza y la sonrisa de malicia volvió ya recuperada su postura. Se dedico a descubrirle también la oreja y se acerco lentamente, pretendiendo no despertarla en el trayecto. Llevo sus labios peligrosamente cerca de su oído, y cuando por fin se decidía a hablar … Sucedieron un par de cosas.

Primero, Hermione se despertó bruscamente ante un movimiento en falso del chico rubio. Parecía alterada y al estirar su brazo le proporcionó un puñetazo de esos que solo ella sabía dar justo en el rostro al muchacho.

Segundo, Draco a causa del golpe, se golpeó la cabeza con la butaca de atrás y soltó un buen soneto de maldiciones en voz, que decir, muy alta.

Tercero, Hermione se incorporo de inmediato buscando a quien había dañado y al encontrarse cara a cara con el Malfoy, se sintió tan indignada que le abofeteó e insulto.

Cuarto, antes de que Draco siquiera pudiera haber reaccionado una Hermione enfurecida ya había traspasado la puerta del aula por donde él había entrado.

… Draco se toco el área dañada y de inmediato busco un espejo en la habitación, lo encontró cerca del escritorio del profesor y se apresuró a ir hacia el. Al encontrarse cara a cara con su propio reflejo soltó un gemido de dolor.

Su cara, ¡Su preciosa cara se encontraba totalmente deforme! Llevaba la nariz rota y el labio superior inflamado, sin mencionar la mejilla roja e hinchada por tremenda cachetada que la chica le había dado. El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse humillado, se cubrió el rostro con el sombrero de la túnica, cogió su regalo y se marchó directo a la enfermería.

Al llegar al lugar en cuestión, Ponfrey lo abordó con un montón de preguntas, él solo se encogía de hombros sin responder a nada. Madame desvaneció el dolor que aún sentía detrás de la cabeza y arregló el hueso de la nariz. También le dio a beber a Draco una poscima para la hinchazón en el labio, pero le aseguro que no se le bajaría en un buen rato.

Después de un buen sermón acerca de la juventud actual, la enfermera lo mandó directo a clases, y este no tuvo más que obedecer, tenía clase de Transformaciones con los Gryffindor e iba tarde.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar voces dentro, llamó dos veces, y luego se adentró en el lugar, no dijo nada, se quedo ahí plantado con todas las miradas encima.

– ¿Señor Malfoy? Espero que tenga una explicación contundente para semejante retraso … – lo acuso la profesora, que más odiaba por cierto y el puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Acaso es que estaba tan ciega que no veía la cara que traía?, ¿O era acaso que Madame Ponfrey lo había dejado perfecto?

Para su mala suerte otra voz llego a sus oídos – ¡Draco! -chilló Pansy levantándose de su asiento – ¡¿ Quien te ha hecho semejante atrocidad en el rostro ? – vocifero con preocupación en la voz.

A Draco -en esos momentos- le hubiera gustado poder desaparecerse.

Todos los Gryffindors ahí presentes rieron, excepto una castaña, que parecía abochornada y se revolvía incomoda en su asiento compartido con 'San Potter'

_Estúpida ratona de biblioteca…_ – Pensó con desprecio, y la miro con ese mismo sentimiento.

Pero por supuesto que nadie debía enterarse, eso jamás. Solamente se vería humillado, y difamarlo sería algo sumamente estúpido de su parte, negó con la cabeza y espetó...

– _Profesora, estaba en la enfermería, ¿Me va a dejar pasar?_

Habló en tono casual y despreocupado, con esa elegancia que llevaba siempre consigo. Pero, si había sido así, ¿Porqué Pansy lo miraba con terror impreso en el rostro? ¿Y porqué McGonagall le dirigía una mirada ofendida? ¡¿Que le pasaba a todos?... ¡¿Porqué estaban todos riendo!

– Disculpe, Señor Malfoy. No he logrado entenderlo, podría repetirlo.

– _Que estaba en la enfermería, ¿Me va a dejar pasar?_

La multitud rió nuevamente. ¿Que carajo pasaba?. Abrumado, los miro a todos con recelo, ¿Tendría algo en la cara? ¿Que tenían de malo sus palabras?

Uno de los Gryffindors que él identifico como Dean Thomas se aclaró la voz y dijo – Si profesora, que: _¡'Pofesora, etafa en tha efe'media, ¿ Me va a de'har pahar?'!_

Draco puso los ojos en blanco cuando de nuevo todos rieron, acaso … ¿Acaso **ÉL** había sonado así? Se llevo las manos de inmediato a su labio superior, y lo encontró muy ihnchado, aún más que antes. Seguramente la vieja de la enfermería se había equivocado de poscion.

Gruñó, y la profesora le dio el paso. Rápidamente llego hasta Blaise y se sentó a su lado.

– ¡Caramba Draco! Te vas por un momento y mira como regresas... – se bufó el moreno, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

– _Cahate Zahini …_ – le espetó, enojado.

– ¿'_Cahate, Zahini'_? – inquirió Blaise – ¡Vaya!

La clase transcurrió tranquila, bueno, eso si descontamos todas las bromas pesadas que los Gryffindors no dejaban de espetarle a Draco, que cada vez se enfurecía más.

Cuando las clases terminaron ese día, se encamino a la enfermería para encargarse de restregarle en la cara a Ponfrey lo inútil que podía llegar a ser. Era su cumpleaños después de todo, y nadie, nadie hace quedar mal a Draco Malfoy en su cumpleaños, por eso mismo, ahora caminaba por los pasillos tenues del castillo en búsqueda de una sola persona: Hermione Granger.

Y no paró, hasta encontrarla.

Estaba parada justo junto al invernadero número tres, recargada junto a la pared de cristal de este, jamás se le había ocurrido buscar ahí, de hecho era su última opción, llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña cajilla verde botella, con un listón plateado.

– Hasta que te encuentro, Sabelotodo... – le espetó con rabia en los ojos.

La castaña se volvió hacía ella, y lo miro sorprendida – M-Malfoy... – balbuceó y escondió de inmediato la caja que llevaba en manos. – ¿Que haces aquí? – le espetó.

– ¿Que, que hago aquí, dices? ¡Te busco!

– ¿Ah si? - La chica parecía nerviosa – ¿Y para qué?

– ¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Me haz herido de forma moral, física y mental! – bramó, furioso – ¡Haz hecho de este día, que debía ser tan especial, un desastre!

– ¿Especial? - inquirió Hermione, y Draco comenzó a dudar que realmente lo escuchara.

– Granger... He venido a que te disculpes.

– Lo siento.

– Já, ¿Que porqué quiero que te disculpes? ¡Ya te lo he dicho me haz herido y... ! Espera, ¿Qué?

– Dije que lo siento... – repitió ella con los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Ah, si? -el rubio se había quedado sin palabras – bueno, ¡Un lo siento no arreglará las cosas, te haz encargado de arruinar mi cumpleaños!

No era que realmente le importara, pero era un buen motivo para seguir alegando con ella, claro que le sorprendía que se hubiera disculpado, pero … Arg, ¡Ella no le iba a ganar!

– ¿Y que quieres que haga, Malfoy? ¿Que me hinque y te imploré? ¡Porque te aseguro que no lo haré!

– ¿Implorar, de rodillas? No es una mala idea...

– ¡Dije que no lo haré!

El rubio se cruzo de brazos – Me deseas, Granger. -dijo y los ojos le brillaron, pensaba que la mejor manera de vengarse era hacerse el típico chico altivo, que cree que le gusta a todo el mundo, con lo mucho que sabía que ella odiaba a esas personas.

La castaña se sonrojo de las mejillas – ¿A que a venido eso, Malfoy?

– Oh, y veo que no lo niegas. -agregó el chico de inmediato, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Por favor, Malfoy! ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Desearte yo? ¡Cuando los cerdos vuelen!

Draco pestañeó varias veces. ¿Cuando los cerdos vuelen? ¿A que se refería con eso? … Negó con la cabeza y se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

– ¿Sin palabras, Malfoy?

El chico se encogió de hombros y la miro intensamente – Gracias, por darme el peor de los cumpleaños, Granger... -murmuró con voz tristemente actuada.

El rubio le dio la espalda y se dispuso a marcharse. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse mal por las palabras que esté le había dicho, agarro con fuerza la caja que llevaba en la mano izquierda, que permanecía oculta a sus espaldas y decidida.

Corrió tras de él, hasta alcanzarlo y tomar su mano.

Draco la examinó con la mirada, y luego dijo – ¿Que es lo que quieres ahora, Granger?

Entre avergonzada e indecisa, la muchacha le lanzó la caja al rostro. Draco luego de tomarla rodó los ojos, Daphne si que había impuesto moda.

Un momento … ¿Era ese un obsequio? La miro de hito en hito, esperando una explicación contundente.

– Y-Yo... Me enteré que era tu cumpleaños, por ahí. Y … bueno, creí que para disculparme, pues... Yo... – balbuceaba, realmente nunca se imagino en esa situación.

Pero tampoco le agradaba que él le recordará lo mal que la había pasado en su cumpleaños por su culpa.

– ¡Pero es que Malfoy, debes entenderme! ¡Era tú, ahí, y yo, es que de ti nada bueno se puede esperar! - vociferó, dolida.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y deshizo el moño plateado con una elegante maniobra. Después desprendió la tapa de la caja verde botella y se encontró con una fragancia bastante peculiar, que lo hechizaba y había recordado olfatear, cerca de ella.

Una frase se formó en el aire...

"_**F**eliz **C**umpleaños, **H**urón._

_Espero y sepas disculparme..._

_**H**ermione."_

Sorprendido, volvió la vista a la cajilla y se encontró con una botella de perfume, la tomó y se dio cuenta entonces que era su colonia favorita, aún si él era el único que la utilizaba en el colegio.

– ¿Cómo supiste que esta es la colonia que uso?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, y luego sonrió tímidamente. – Bueno, conozco ese aroma, tú siempre lo usas... Tan solo ubique el nombre gracias a Zabini. – se explico – aunque debo admitir que fue muy difícil … -agregó.

Draco se sentía realmente bien, ese era el regalo más especial que había recibido en años, pues le había costado su esmero, y provenía justamente de ella.

Sonrió de medio lado y coloco su zurda sobre el hombro de la muchacha – Te perdono, Granger.

La chica se coloró de rabia. Gruñó y desvío la mirada.

Draco por su parte, no sabía si largarse de ahí de una buena vez o... Su sonrisa se ensanchó nuevamente y coloco la fragancia enfrascada nuevamente en su lugar, cerro la cajilla y la cargó con una sola mano.

– Granger … - la llamó.

– ¿Si, Malfoy? - inquirió ella, y él supo que estaba enfurecida.

– Hay algo más que quiero, por mi cumpleaños … – le espetó y ella de inmediato palideció, lo miró con los ojos en blanco.

– ¡¿Algo más? - protestó – No lo haré, Malfoy.

– No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas … – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con malicia.

– ¿Entonces que...

La castaña no pudo completar su frase, él la había tomado por los hombros y ahora se inclinaba hacía ella, buscando sus labios... Hermione parpadeó un par de veces luego de sentir como sus bocas se rozaban lentamente, y una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda.

Draco Malfoy, hurón de hurones la estaba besando.

Y lo hacía de una manera entre dulce y apasionada. Desenfrenada y alocada, disfrutando de las sensaciones que recorrían su estómago. La castaña cerró los ojos y enrosco sus manos al rededor del cuello del rubio despeinando su cabello, completamente entregada. Profundizaron el beso, seguros los unos de los otros y pronto se encontraban en una guerra de lenguas, como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Si se separaron no fue por placer, si no por falta de oxigeno.

Los ojos mercurio de Draco la miraron intensamente. Permanecía aún con los ojos cerrados, justo como esa mañana la había podido ver, simplemente perfecta...

La soltó y se dio la media vuelta, pero antes de comenzar a andar la miró de reojo.

– Eres mía, Granger.

Dijo y se marchó, lo hizo con elegancia y autosuficiencia, dejando a una sonriente Hermione Granger recargada contra el invernadero.

_Ese hurón no dejaba de sorprenderla._

.

.

.

**N/A: **

_¡Hola Mundo!_

_Aquí viene Mitche de nuevo con sus locuras, está es por el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy... Hoy Cinco de Junio día sumamente especial, en el cuál nuestro adorado Draco cumple sus 31 años, wow._

_Ya sé, que esto me ha quedado horrible, pero lo comence hace poco, y creí que no lo lograría, así que no me maten, ¡Por lo que más quieran!_

_Cuando lo comencé, no pensé hacerlo un Dramione, pero después, bueno... Ya saben me salió lo de los hurones saltarínes y las ratonas de biblioteca. ¡Amo este pairing!_

_Promentó actualizar pronto mis historias, a mas tardar este 10 de Junio._

_**¿Crucios? ¿Avada's Kedavra's? ¿Jitomatazos? … O por lo menos, ¿Un review?**_ _Agradezco de antemano por los últimos que no me causan ningún daño físico o emocional._

_Besitos._

_¡Los amo!_

_**C**on mucho amor, **M**itche_


End file.
